Forever
by caboson23
Summary: Olivia and Alex are hanging out at Alex's house when Olivia sings songs she wrote and Alex hears one and she thought maybe she does have a chance with her. The songs that are in the first chapter are songs i wrote and sang on youtube its under victoria ruth i posted them this morning
1. Songs to the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY characters of Law and Order: SVU.

It was any usual day for the detectives of the 16th precinct in Manhattan. Something they didnt know was about to happen well as Olivia was sitting at her desk reading over a case file the one and only Alexandra Cabot walked through the door. She shasayed over to Olivia's desk and perched on the end of it . Looked at Olivia and said "It's late everyone is going home we should go to my house and hang out only if you want though?"

Olivia replied with "Okay and by any chance i was wondering if you would like to hear a new song I wrote or a couple I have some written but I don't know if they are good."

"Of course, Liv you know I love listening to you sing."

So they walk out of the precinct with Liv being in the usaul protective state with her hand on the small of Alex's back. As soon as they get in Alex's car she starts driving and they are on there way to her house. When they get there Alxc heads straight for the fridge because she knows how much Olivia likes to have her beer after work.

When she gets back in the living room she hears Olivia just strumming the guitar she left there her. Alex sits down next to her and she says "Whenever your ready."

_When I see you it makes me smile._

_Makes me hang out for awhile._

_But what you don't see_

_Don't think about you and me _

_Cause all I am_

_Is just a friend _

_but Until the end I'll be there_

_I'll stand with you through thick and thin _

_help you find who you are within _

_because forever you hold my heart _

_Forever you are my shooting star _

_When i look at you all i see_

_Is the beauty thats not just skin deep_

_I see everything you are_

_Everything your destined to be_

_Because here I am _

_Waiting for you to see _

When she starts the chorus again Alex closes her eyes and imagines that this song is directed to her but little did she know it was.

_that I'll stand with you through thick and thin _

_help you find who you are within _

_because forever you hold my heart_

_forvever you are my shooting star_

_Never have i thought i could fall this hard _

_But no matter what i am to you _  
><em>We won't ever be apart <em>

_because foever on my heart is etched your name _

_no one will have my whole heart _

_and you'rre to blame_

_Becasue I love you with everything i am _

_Everything i was _

_and everything i will be_

_So why can't you see _

_That I'll stand with you through thick and thin _

_help you find who you are within _

_because forever you hold my heart _

_forever you are my shooting_

As she finishes the last strum Alex opened her eyes and she starts to speak but she get silence when the guitar starts getting strummed again. Oliva says "that song was called Forever and now here is My World."

_Can't you see that look in my eyes_

_Nothing to hide and no disguise _

_Because when I look at you _

_My walls crumble _

_They start to tumble _

_My world stops in place_

_When I see your beautiful face_

_Because you are my world_

_eveything I live for _

_someone who I adore _

_with all of my heart_

_You have all of my love _

_You're beauty shines as bright as a dove _

_Because girl you are something _

As Alex heard Olivia sing "because girl," she internally smiled thinking maybe she did have a chance after all but she wanted Oliva to be the one to ask becauase she is butch after all.

_Something amazing _

_because girl you are blzing _

_you have the curtain raising _

_everybody gazing_

_You connected out souls _

_You made me whole _

_Oh girl_

_You make my world so much brighter _

_You make the weight so much lighter _

_becasue girl you have my heart _

_i never want apart_

_because you are my world._

_Your statements are bold _

_You shine like gold _

_girl you are somethin '_

_Got my heart beatin _

_you got crushing and smashing _

_to get to you oh oh oh _

_because when i'm not with you_

_I feel so blue_

_oh girl _

_you make my world so much brighter _

_You make the weight so much lighter_

_Because girl you have my heart _

_I never want to be apart _

_Because girl you are my world._

As she finishes when Alex opens her eyes and was waiting for Olivia to open hers but she didn't not right away anyway.


	2. revelations and a goodnight sleep

Forever chapter 2

Alex was waiting for Olivia to be ready before any started talking. Olivia opened her eyes and instead of meeting Alex's glaze but instead her walls build back up but Alex would have none of it. She placed Olivia's hand in her own and intertwined there hands. As she sat there she didn't say anything because she wanted Olivia to comprehend what was going on. She waited for the thought to settle into Olivia's mind that she wanted her to but instead of words she just sat there with Olivia's hand intertwined with her own. As soon as the thought registered in her mind she brought there hands up to her face and kissed Alex's hand. And with that romantic gesture Alex smiled and turned her whole body so she was facing Olivia. Olivia looked up and saw that beautiful smiled that melted her heart and when she saw it she brought her free hand to cup the side of Alex's face. She pulled her face towards her and separated there hands and as she soon as she did Alex's hands went directly to the back of Olivia's neck. The ksis starts out slow and sensual but grew more stimulated as they continued, the desperation of oxygen became to strong for them and they needed to pull away but Alex left her hands around Olivia's neck and Olivia kept her hands around Alex's waist as she pulles her close. As they sat together with there bodies flushed together. Olivia began to take a deep breath and Alex knew she was going to start talking.

She sat backed and pulled Alex back so her head was laying on Olivia's strong shoulder. "Alex, the first day you came in bossing us around I was on edge about because I was having feelings that i normally don't have because I shove them down deep so I don't get hurt and by doing that I couldn't recognize the good that was in front of me. Then I started to warm up to you and found out that you weren't being a bad person but you wanted to up your career but through the years your ambitions have gone down and you help the victims. The paasion you have for the victims and getting them justice is one of the many things I fell for. You have an air of confidence that surrounds you everywhere you go. You are a kind person and you have a heart of gold. You are so pretty beautiful and it suprises me that you the one who just let me kiss you knowing that I nothing to offer you." At the end of Olivia's speech both of them had tears in there eyes but both for different reasons. Alex because she can't believe that brunette hair detective loves her. Olivia because she thought it was just a one night thing and tomorrow Alex wouldn't love her or be friends with at all.

Alex looks up from her lap and puts two fingers under Olivia's chin and lifts her head up so she can look her in the eyes and then pulls her face towards her own and brings there lips together for another kiss. She tried her hardest to portray of all the pent up feelings that she had for her, to show her that she didn't want anything but Olivia's love. When the need for oxygen becomes to much for them they break away. Alex looks Olivia in the eyes and says softly, "There is nothing I want offered from you except of all of love that you have shown no one else. I want to be the one who fills all those empty spaces in your heart. I want our souls to connect and to make you feel whole again. I know how dangerous your job and I would never ask you to give it up but something that I do know is the passion like you said I have for my job you have. You could be the sweetest and kindest person with the victims. When you get the perp in the interrogation room you become my badass Benson the one who will put everyone in front before you. The way that you would jump in front of a bullet for anyone without a second thought because when you came home you had no one to come home to. Well I don't want you be walking on eggshells in your job but if we do this I need you to promise you will take precautions because I can't lose you. The time you got shot I was the one whos stayed at your bed side stroking your face asking God to bring you back me because would be devastated if you weren't here anymore I would die on the inside."

Olivia's expression totally changes she was not having any second thoughts about them so she just brings Alex's face to hers and kisses her. She breaks the kiss and scoots back on the couch. As soon as she gets settled Alex scoots back and lays her head down on her shoulder like before and they just sit there in content.

Olivia wakes up and she feels on weight on her left side she looks down and sees a blonde haired beauty that crawled into her lap as they slept through the night. Her phones goes off she looks at the contact and sees it is Elliot. She answers knowing they have a case she says she will be right there. She hangs up with Elliot and picks up Alex in the bridal position and carries her upstairs to her room and lays her down on the bed. She drops a kiss on her forehead and when she goes to put her hand on the doorknob she hears the blonde haired angels sleepy voice say "Call me if you need a warrant, and please come back to me safely be careful."

"I promise. I'll see you at lunch I'll pick you and we can get something. Get some rest we slept on the couch last night and it couldn't have been that comfortable to you and when I get out tonight if I do I will come here to show you I'm ok."

"OK. See you at lunch."

And with that she left Alex's penthouse called a cab and headed to work. She gets a text saying where the crime scene was. She gets there to see a dead 15-25 year old brunette and her clothes were torn and it was evident that there was an sexual assault of some kind. The detectives worked really hard until 12:30 when Olivia told Elliot she was going for lunch she was actually going to take her full hour. He just raised an eyebrow as she raced out of the precinct like she was chasing someone. Or trying to get to someone really fast.


	3. lunch date

forever chapter 3

Olivia gets out of the precinct and hops in her car. She drives to Alexs and when she opened the door she didn't look like she was ready to go anywhere and then at that point she began talking.

"So instead of you taking me out to lunch where no one knows about who we are and all that stuff I instead made lunch for us so in the privacy of my house we don't have to hide we are together. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course baby-girl." Alex smiled at the name. Olivia walked inside followed Alex into the kitchen and asked "baby-girl do you need any help?"

"Nope I got it you can just park yourself wherever comfortable sweetheart." So Olivia sits down and stares at Alex her eyes following all of her movements but when she did this her eyes always drifted to her... ass. And Alex felt it whenever Olivia looked at her wherever she looked she got the tingles in that place.

So nonchalantly Alex says "Are you looking at my ass Olivia?" When she doesn't get a response she turns around and sees her eyes went for choclate brown to completely black from the desire in her eyes. Alex simpers because she caught Olivia oogling.

"She something you like?" Alex says in a sweet innocent voice. Olivia nods her head very slowly for emphasis. Alex turns around again to put Olivia's plate in front of her Olivia still very into whatever she thinking about Alex. So Alex says a little loudy "Olivia!"

Olivia snaps out of whatever daydream she was having and was brought back to reality from a very exhilarant smell and pulls Alex to her. Then Alex "Whoa there tiger eat your lunch." Before Olivia realeased Alex from her grip she pulled her face and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you baby for lunch." Olivia says before she digs in.

"No problem sweetheart my pleasure." Alex replies before setting her plate next to Olivia's and sat down. As soon as Olivia finshes she brings her dish to the sink and started to was it as she gets bump out of the way by Alex's hip.

"Hey I was gonna do those you know." Olivia says fawning being offended.

"Yeah I know but you're my guest so I'll do them so you can scoot then we have go you have to get back to the precinct and I need to get to the office I took the morning off but I did say I was gonna be there in the afternoon." Alex replies.

"Do you want a ride and I can pick you up later after your shift."

"Well it be an inconveniece to you if it is I can always just take a cab."

"Nope no problem and I would enjoy doing for you anyway."


End file.
